creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Hunt
I was wandering through the countryside on one of my daily hikes, admiring the rainbow skies which were smudged with the white from the fading clouds. The sun was falling behind the hills as the stars started to emerge. Creatures hid themselves away in their lairs from the shadows of the slowly approaching night. I was about to leave for my home as well, since I only ever come out for a few hours. All I usually do is go out, grab a bite to eat and then go home again once I've eaten. I surprised myself with the fact that I was still out. As I began by journey back to my home in the woods I decided to take the long way home so that I could see the night a bit more. I'd never been out so long. My friends usually go out together at night to get dinner and I stay back. They always bring too much home, however. But it doesn't stop them from tearing of their share and leaving me with the scraps. I always expected it though. I am the youngest after all. I hope they're not worried about me. I'd never seen the forest this dark before. It was beautiful. The fireflies were dancing in the sky. Their patterns confused me so I tried to jump at them. I caught one but I didn't really know what to do with is so I just tossed it on the floor and pressed it into the ground. Eventually I found myself lost. Usually I know how to get home. I can smell my friends a mile away. Ugh... I could hardly see my own feet as I wandered through the trees. I was scared. Why haven't they come looking for me? Duh! They're getting dinner aren't they! Crap. The cold started to get under my coat and I began shaking like a new born puppy. My nose was freezing and it started to hurt my face. But I tried to ignore it. Suddenly, I saw something out of the corner of my eye scamper across the forest floor. I knew it wasn't my friends. They don't scamper, they 'stride'. Well, that's what they say anyway. It ran down one of the trees and into the bushes. Squirrel. I knew it. I grinned. I love squirrels. Instead of keeping my eye on the path I went for it. Now, when I say I love squirrels I don't mean their cute (They are, but that's not the point). I also don't mean what you Perverts are thinking either. I love squirrels like I love those free range chickens my friends steal every full moon. I ran for the squirrel. I leaped into the bush where I saw it and it bolted out the other side. I chased after it as fast as my legs would take me. The hunt was on. As I ran faster, the squirrel turned to strategy to shake me off. It maneuvered its way around the trees and rocks, jumping over cracks and taking sharp turns. But I had it from the moment I saw it. I never give up. As it began to tire I saw my opportunity to strike so I turned direction to make it think I left. The squirrel stopped and looked around hesitantly. It faced away from me and as it was off guard I lunged at it. I pushed my hands down on the thing so that it couldn't escape. It was over of the squirrel. I bared my nails at it and cut it's stomach open. It squealed in pain as I cried out in laughter. I seized it's throat in my mouth and snapped it's neck. It's cries silenced as the squirrel went limp. The taste of blood in my mouth made me salivate even more as I carried it's carcass away. Luckily for me, I was right next to our home. I clambered in through the front with the squirrel in my mouth and dumped it in front of my friends. "Not the only ones who can hunt. Are ya?" They looked at me in approval as I held up my prize. Finally, I was a hunter. And so I should be. I devoured it in only a few bites. I licked my lips, proud of myself for once as I curled up in bed. I wonder if I will be able to kill other things too. I hoped so. I guess it's just natural for me to have blood lust though. I mean, I am a Wolf after all Category:Animals Category:Beings